


Care-less

by 7allen4



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Also cancel gravity, Angst, Aubrey is supportive, Cheek Kisses, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry OMARI au discord server if you saw this, It's innocent ok, Kel being a walking meme as it should be, Mari is that perfectionist good sister, Might be translated into English, OMARI au, Sad Sunny, Selectively Mute Sunny (OMORI), Spoilers, Stairs, With a sad ending, Yelling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7allen4/pseuds/7allen4
Summary: Aubrey tak sengaja menemukan Sunny menangis di gudang sekolah. Teman yang baik akan selalu menenangkan sahabatnya, bukan?
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Care-less

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic OMORI Indo pertama... sepertinya.
> 
> If you're an English speaker who came here because of the OMARI tag, I'm so sorry to break your excitement but this work is only in Indonesian. Though, I may be translating it into English, too. The problem is just... my grammar.
> 
> Untuk seluruh fans OMORI, selamat membaca! :D

Sunny menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang sepatu yang melayang di atas tanah. Pegangannya terhadap tali ayunan mengerat, dan mau tak mau pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah Aubrey yang tersenyum sabar menunggunya. Mulut Sunny terbuka— namun menutup kembali. Ia kehabisan kata, tak bisa mengungkapkan pikirannya dalam kalimat-kalimat.

“Sunny….” Aubrey menggenggam tangannya, mencoba meyakinkan Sunny untuk berbicara. “Daripada kamu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, lebih baik diceritakan padaku, bukan…?”

Sunny kian mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan. Sekarang, tali ayunan adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat jantungnya tidak loncat dari tempat. Dia hanya perlu memastikan untuk tidak sengaja memutuskanya.

Semuanya berawal saat Aubrey tak sengaja menangkap Sunny yang terisak di gudang sekolah. Tadinya si gadis berpita itu hanya ingin mengambil bola kastinya yang ia pukul terlalu keras— sampai memecahkan kaca bangunan tersebut. Ia tak menyangka akan menemukan sang surai hitam meringkuk di antara kardus-kardus bekas, tangan memeluk lutut, wajah tenggelam di celah dengkulnya.

“Sunny! Ya Tuhan, Sunny, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa jangan-jangan ada orang yang mem-bully-mu lagi?!” pekik Aubrey hingga suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sunny menengadah, tetap dengan matanya yang memerah karena tangis. Bibir Aubrey bergetar melihat kondisi mengenaskan sahabatnya itu— sahabat yang ia ketahui jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. “Siapa? Siapa yang….”

Sunny menggeleng.

Aubrey mengerut, mencoba menggapai bahu Sunny ketika ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Ah iya, dia baru ingat tujuannya datang kemari. Dengan lihai ia mengunci pintu gudang dengan kursi yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Saat ini, Sunny lebih membutuhkan kesendirian… dan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Setelah yakin pintu tua tersebut tak akan terbuka dari luar, Aubrey mendekati Sunny dan meniru perilaku Sunny ; duduk dengan memeluk lutut.

“Sunny….” Tangan Aubrey menggapai bahu Sunny. “Kamu tahu aku penjaga rahasia yang baik, ‘kan?”

Tak ada respon. Aubrey tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena sepatutnya yang di posisi pendengar adalah Sunny, dengan dia mencurahkan segala keresahannya, baik seputar sekolah, perilaku Kel yang membuatnya kesal, maupun kondisi keluarga kecilnya.

Ini pertamanya Aubrey berpikir bahwa menjadi pendengar tak semudah yang ia duga.

“Apa ini tentang Kel?”

Sebuah gelengan.

“Basil?”

Lagi, Sunny menggeleng.

“Hero?”

Gelengan disertai pergerakan mengubur wajah kian dalam di lengannya membalas Aubrey.

Aubrey mengerut. Jelas Sunny mengatakan (tanpa suara) bahwa ini bukan masalah bully— dia sudah memastikan orang-orang itu tak akan mendekati mereka lagi. Lalu siapa? Siapa yang bisa membuat Sunny begini, selain sahabat-sahabatnya? Hanya ada satu orang lagi….

“…Mari?”

Tubuh Sunny menegang. Aubrey tahu sahabatnya pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun gerakan alami tak bisa berbohong. 

Sunny memalingkan kepala menghadap Aubrey. Dua pasang manik hitam bertemu, dan di saat itu lah baru Aubrey sadari betapa dekatnya mereka.

“Eh!”

Aubrey seketika menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa senti, mengakibatkan punggungnya menabrak kardus di belakang dan menjatuhkan buku di atas benda tersebut— yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sunny. Sang pemain biola menempatkannya dengan hati-hati di sebelah Aubrey, tak ingin barang tersebut menggores Aubrey sedikit pun.

Sunny meraih pundak Aubrey, maniknya memeriksa tubuh bagian belakang Aubrey, mengecek segala bentuk luka yang mungkin si perempuan punya. Sementara itu, sang gadis hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, ujung telinga ikut memerah bersama pipinya yang merona.

Aubrey hanya… merasa sedikit malu. Ya, hanya itu. Tentunya ini bukan masalah per-suka-an.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Sunny,” bisik Aubrey menggapai tangan Sunny di bahunya. “Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kamu.”

Sunny menciutkan badan dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya yang penuh goresan senar biola. Aubrey segera tersenyum masam kala mengetahui akar permasalahan semua ini. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil jari Sunny dan diusap-usapnya, menjejaki garis kemerahan tersebut.

…Aubrey tahu, Mari kadang bisa menjadi agak perfeksionis.

Saat ia memakan semangka hingga bijinya berceceran kemana-mana, Mari akan menawarkannya tisu, menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan ampas buah tersebut. Saat Basil salah membawa jumlah bunga untuk karangan bunga mereka, Mari akan diam-diam menggerutu, bagaimana karangan miliknya terlihat sedikit tidak seimbang. Dan saat… saat nada yang dimainkan Sunny meleset, walau hanya Mari dan kemampuan _perfect pitch_ -nya yang sadar, ia akan menekan tuts pianonya dengan kasar, sebelum meminta Sunny mengulangi bagian tersebut, terus-menerus, hingga adiknya bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna.

Namun sekarang, mungkin Aubrey boleh sedikit berpihak pada sahabatnya dan berpikir Mari lumayan berlebihan.

“Sunny, kau tahu, semua orang bisa salah,” ucap Aubrey memulai pembicaraan. Sunny berhenti memainkan jarinya, dan menatap Aubrey, menunggu lanjutannya. “Aku pernah kabur dari rumah, dan itu adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesarku, padahal masih ada papa di rumah yang sayang padaku. Hero pun, masih ingat kan, saat dia salah masukkin gula ke dalam adonannya, dan malah garam? Basil juga pernah salah ngasih pupuk ke tanamannya. Kel juga, ya walau soal Kel aku sudah tidak perlu jelaskan lagi, orang itu….”

Sudut bibir Sunny terangkat, ciri kecil yang menunjukkan tawa tak bersuaranya. Aubrey ikut tersenyum, senang sahabatnya tidak terlihat terlalu sedih lagi.

“Dan… Mari juga seperti itu,” sambung Aubrey. Sunny hanya menatapnya, bak menunggu Aubrey untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “Mari… juga pernah salah. Se-perfeksionis-nya seseorang, kita pada akhirnya masih manusia.”

Aubrey menggigit bibirnya. “Jadi, Sunny…” ucapannya terpaut, tangannya meraih pipi Sunny yang sudah-entah-berapa-lama menatapnya. “Kamu—”

“Hooooy!”

Pintu gudang terbobol, menampakkan Kel yang memegang pemukul kasti milik Aubrey. “Aubreeeyyy, kamu ada di dalaaammm?”

Segera Aubrey menarik tangannya, sebelum membantu Sunny berdiri. _Well_ , sudah ia duga, Kel akan selalu datang merusak saat-saat penting.

“Ey Aubrey, temanmu bilang kamu gak kembali-kembali, jadi aku cek deh. Untung kan, kalau gak kamu bakal— TUNGGU, KENAPA ADA SUNNY?! JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN—”

Kel tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum dagunya menjadi sasaran pukulan Aubrey. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun dapat membuat Kel menyesali keputusan hidupnya untuk mengganggu kedua insan di hadapannya.

“Uh, jadi, Sunny, kutunggu di tempat biasa, ya,” ringis Aubrey sembari menyeret Kel yang masih bengong tak tentu tujuan.

Sunny mengangguk. Setelah ia tak bisa melihat Aubrey lagi, ia meraba pipinya….

Dan seperti itulah kejadiannya bermula.

Kembali berhadapan dengan masa sekarang, Sunny membalas tatapan Aubrey. Ia mengangkat bahu. Walau ia tahu dengan jelas mengapa dirinya menangis tadi siang, ia bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu, kan?

Aubrey memberinya tatapan datar. Yah, tapi percuma, karena Aubrey pasti sudah menyatukan semua kepingan _puzzle_ yang ada.

“Huuh, Sunny, kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu,” ujar Aubrey memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi cemberut.

Sunny menelengkan kepala, tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, Aubrey kembali menatapnya, bedanya, sekarang ia tersenyum semangat.

“Apa pun yang akan terjadi saat pertunjukan musik nanti, mau kamu berbuat salah atau tidak, aku tahu kamu sudah berusaha semaksimalmu! Kesalahan berarti masih ada yang bisa diperbaiki, jadi… semangat!”

Perkataan positif tiba-tiba dari Aubrey membuat bendungan emosi Sunny hancur, bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari manik hitam gelapnya. Aubrey hanya tersenyum simpul saat Sunny memeluk dirinya, dengan lengan membalas pelukan erat sahabatnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berabad-abad, Sunny melepaskan pelukannya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sendu. Namun setidaknya, Aubrey sudah berhasil membuatnya melepaskan emosinya, kan?

“Sunny, kamu orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui,” ujar Aubrey menuruni ayunannya. “Ah, lihat, sudah hampir terbenam. Kita harus segera pulang, papa bilang malam-malam anak-anak gak boleh masih main di luar rumah.”

Sunny mengangguk pelan, mengikuti langkah Aubrey hingga perempatan di mana mereka berbeda arah.

“Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sunny.”

Aubrey nampak ragu-ragu, namun dengan cepat ia mengejar pipi Sunny, menanamkan sebuah kecupan hangat yang Sunny yakin akan membekas selamanya. Aubrey terkekeh kecil. “Anggap saja penyemangat.”

Sunny hanya bisa diam, pikirannya kacau, akan tetapi ia membalas lambaian tangan Aubrey yang kian menjauh, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sunny mematung.

Mungkin malam nanti tidak akan menjadi seburuk yang ia duga.

*******

Kacau, SEMUANYA kacau! Hanya beberapa tetes air mata tak akan bisa mewakili seluruh perasaan derita yang ia rasakan selama ini! Sadar tak sadar, ia melempar biolanya ; akar permasalahan semua masalahnya. Biola terkutuk itu….

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kamar mereka, Mari datang dengan wajah khawatir, takut adik kesayangannya terluka.

“Sunny, apa— kenapa… kenapa biolamu….”

Sunny tidak menjawab, ekspresinya kian menggelap. Bahkan kakaknya saat ini hanya akan memikirkan pertunjukan mereka, bukan?

“Sunny! Jawab aku, kenapa? Kenapa kamu— Kamu tahu kan, kami semua bekerja SANGAT keras untuk membelikanmu barang itu?! Dan begini caramu membalas usaha kami?!”

Mengingat wajah bangga teman-temannya saat ia pertama kali memainkan biola tersebut membuat benih rasa bersalah tumbuh di hatinya. Teriakan Mari dikaburkan pikirannya yang beradu. Kenapa… kenapa semua hal yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata Mari? Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya kembali, hanya itu saja.

“—ey, Sunny! Sunny, dengar aku!”

Mari meraih pundak Sunny, yang di mana Sunny hindari dengan mudah. Ia menggeleng lirih, pikirannya terpacu untuk menuruni tangga, ingin mencari tempat yang tenang.

“Sunny!”

Mari kembali mencoba meraih Sunny, hanya saja bedanya sekarang tak ada pijakan lagi untuk Sunny mundur. Tangan penuh goresannya mencoba meraih pegangan tangga, namun kakinya terpeleset dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan gravitasi. Ia pun jatuh, mendarat di atas kepingan biolanya yang sudah tak berbentuk, jatuh dalam genggaman sang maut.

Di hembusan-hembusan napas terakhirnya, ia mendengar suara jeritan Mari. Bila ia bisa menangis sekarang, maka ia akan menangis. Rasa bersalah karena sudah menodai cerita mereka. Ia mengingat gelak tawa semua orang. Ia mengingat antusiasme teman-temannya membangun rumah pohon mereka. Ia mengingat semangat tak padam sahabat-sahabatnya merawat bunga yang mereka tanam.

Ia mengingat senyum Aubrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Bayangin kamu nyium crush-mu sore-sore, terus malemnya dia ded. Poor Aubrey.


End file.
